As computing moves increasingly away from the desktop, there is a growing need for new ways to interact with computer interfaces. The Xbox Kinect is an example of a commercially available input sensor that enables gesture-based interaction using an image sensor, depth sensing and computer vision. Gestures enable a whole new set of interaction techniques for always-available computing embedded in the environment. For example, using a swipe hand motion in-air, a user could control the music volume while showering, or change the song playing on a music system installed in the living room while cooking, or turn up the thermostat while in bed.
However, the time and cost to deploy complex vision-based sensing devices may prohibit their adoption, and may make it impractical or impossible to deploy throughout an entire home or building.
Body-worn or attached sensors have been proposed to reduce the need for vision-based sensors. However, these approaches may be limited by what a user is willing to constantly wear or carry.